It doesn't bother me...REALLY
by Leap of fate
Summary: Following the events of Raw is War on the 25th June ep. Its from lita's POV and lets just say she aint happy. My first fic so please R&R, COMPLETED AT LAST!
1. I dont care, RIGHT?

I Dont Care…REALLY  
  
Authors Notes: Disclaimer - I don't own n e characters in this story, they do themselves, (I wish I owned Matt but it aint guna happen so..)  
I dont own WWF or n e 1 I throw in this crazy ride of fun that spawns from my mind so 4get it.  
Don't sue me cos u will get nuthin cos I dont own n e thing good.  
If dis causes offence, soz I dont mean n e thing by it its just a load of crap I thought up wen I was bored so enjoy!  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
I was storming round the locker room in a huff, god knows why, I mean it's not like me and Matt are really goin out is it? In fact, who knows why im upset anyway??  
I know.. is it 'cos I secretly have strong feelings of passion and *is it love?* for Matthew Moore Hardy, older of the Hardy Brothers?  
  
NAH!  
  
Ah who am I kiddin except myself and maybe Matt, he seems oblivious which is probably for the best.  
I know Jeff notices, After we kiss he seems to see straight through my visage and his eyes seem to say " God who do you think yr foolin' aimes?"  
  
In case you hadn't guessed, I'm Amy Christine Dumas or the WWF "star" Lita, Friend of the Hardy Boyz and "girlfriend" of Matt Hardy (I wish).  
  
Sometimes I kid myself that he feels the same, feels the passion I feel when we share those all to brief on screen kisses that although are fake to him are so real to me.   
And to make all matters worse I get all pissed like this when someone writes a script that hits to close to home.  
  
Matt asked me when we got the scripts whether I was ok with this, spoken in his soft southern accent as we stood in the Boyz locker room.  
I said " of course Matty, why wouldn't I be?" with that innocent little look on my face while inside screamin' sonofabitch writers how could you do this??!!  
I mean it's not like it means anything to Matt… poor guy, still searchin' for his special someone (oh why couldn't it be me!) he doesn't exactly hate the thought of all these gorgeous women bein' thrust at him by the writers but none of it means anything RIGHT?!  
  
I guess I just feel threatened by the ample "threat" of this buxom blonde.  
  
Yup Yup, Trish Stratus the "bimbo" of the locker room. Don't get me wrong she can hold her own in that squared circle when the chips are down and she aint dumb either she can be a devious little temptress when she wants to and all the rest of the girls, Joanie especially bless her ( Joanie aka chYna, my trusted bud and counsellor who I spill my Matt fantasies to poor thing) have all admitted to hearing her saying she'd had her eye on the tall, dark, handsome Hardy honey, HER Hardy honey!  
So ever since receiving this useful little titbit of info, she had been waiting for evidence to make this so.  
Now she had it!  
  
What had happened is that the big show had challenged Matty to a European title match earlier on raw, Matt bein' the Strong one that he was, accepted, Trish had somehow been persuaded (it probly only took a couple of bucks) to accompany him to ringside, and got tangled into the brawl by kissin' matt as a "distraction" to give Show the match and the title, Matt's title! But of course "Lita" wouldn't let that go without a fight so we had a bich fight.  
BUT it wasn't all fake I was SOOOOOOO pissed that I did lay into her a little to much and then kick show in the balls to cause the DQ for Matt yay!  
  
  
"BITCH" I said again, louder this time as Joanie sat looking concerned as I paced almost madly in my locker room.  
  
"Amy hun, there's no use gettin' upset over it, You KNOW Matt doesn't feel that way about Trish and NEVER will" she insisted  
  
" I don't care any more Joanie, this is the last straw, I thought everyone had figured out how I felt 'bout Matt! I mean know she probly does and doesn't care but it dont give the whore the right to march to the writers and demand it even if it WAS a "ploy" to put Matt off the match!"  
  
I slumped down, defeated, into an inviting chair, I'd been on my feet all evening and was pretty much pooped.  
  
I glanced up at Joanie and saw her looking worriedly at me, I never usually got this riled up 'bout anythin' but, I dunno I'd just had enough!  
  
"look" she said soothingly " dont get all worked up over something this trivial because it's one push and she could tell Vince your stirrin' up trouble and get you suspended, or she could go tell Matt and screw your chances."  
  
"I DONT CARE ANYMORE" I thundered, rage had taken over now, as I thought about it more and more it angered me further.  
  
"Im not lettin' that little bitch get away with stealin MY man no siree I'm takin' matters into my own hands!" I growled as I stormed from the room.  
  
"AMY WAIT" I heard Joanie cry but it was too late, I was on the warpath!   
*************************************  
  
OK that wasn't too bad was it? Please review I need to know whether I should continue plus I have low self esteem so be kind huh?  
More soon, I promise (as long as I get some reviews) 


	2. Better Than I Planned!

Chapter 2- Better Than I Planned  
I do not own any of the characters in this story they do (and Vince and the WWF)  
So dont sue because you will get NOTHIN' as I have nothin gud, so Review and ENJOY!  
  
* Oh my god, supremely awesome day alert, not only did I get to kiss that hunk of gorgeousness, Matt Hardy, I also managed to get that bitch Amy (aka Lita) totally jealous, so much that she layed into me so much she even shocked Matt, it's not like the boy is even bothered, he doesn't fancy her and he sure as hell don't fancy me YET! And using the Big Show to get me to those lush lips, was sheer genius on my part, all I had to do was to convince the oaf that I was even remotely interested by his flirtatious advances. Plus the writers are so gullable into thinkin' that my scheme was actually to boost the shows ratin's HAH! I mean i know im soundin' pretty bitchy but its understanderble given that i have an awful track record I mean Vince, T&A OMG! And Matt is SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE and all the rest of the divas get cool men apart from Ivory obviously! So i think it high time little ol' me gets a taste of the good stuff and Matt is most DEFINATELY the good stuff*  
  
(knock, knock)   
" Who is it?"  
*Who the hell could that be? If thats Joanie cummin' to bitch bout how much of a devious little temptress I am (she'd be right if I do say so myself) and come to fight Amy dumbasses' battles for her well she can kiss my cute Canadian ass!*  
  
"Trish open the hell up you conniving little bitch, You aint stealin' my man no way not in your lifetime!"   
  
"Yea Amy well I didnt see Matty complainin' , is our 'ickle Lita gettin' JEALOUS cos Matty poo is lookin' for some FUN elsewhere?"  
  
" You STUPID WHORE, open this door an' say it to my face, you have to resort to temptin' other girls guys cos you cant get your own, in fact as I recall you slept with VINCE so you can't talk EH? Open this door you FAT BIMBO!"  
  
(out in the corridor, other superstars were lookin out their locker rooms to see what the commotion was about)  
  
"Hey Trish cummon, it'd be entertainin' to see a little cat fight in the hall, god knows we could use some livenin' up!" Steve Austin bellowed  
  
" Yea go Trish, Show what these Canadians are made of!" Benoit shouted  
  
" I'm takin bets 2 to 1 on Aimes" Chris Irvine (aka Jericho) Chanted,  
  
" This will reek of awsomeness" Adam and Jay (Edge and Christian ) put in.  
  
" Cummon Lita, beat that bitch down!"  
  
" Lita"  
  
"Trish"   
The chants rang out all down the hall.  
  
Finally the ruckus Brought out Matt and Jeff from their room the furthest down the hall.  
  
"Aimes, whats goin' on out here?" Matt questioned, oblivious.   
  
"Why dont you ask the BIMBO down there, Matty, She is thinkin a little differently to my point of view!"  
  
"Trish?" Matt shouted above the noise of the other superstars "Whats goin on??"  
  
"Well matt....  
************************************  
  
HAH ha. What do you think of my second act, I dont know if its as good as the last but I love cliff hangers and im givin' you the new chapter pretty quick considerin' so please review what you think and if you have any good ideas about its progression mail me at saucy_girl_@hotmail.com   
Thanx.   
More soon, I promise.  
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
  
  



	3. What the hell?!

Chapter 3- What the hell?  
Disclaimer, I dont own ne of these characters (them, Vince and the WWF do)  
Dont sue me blah blah!   
Please R&R   
And most importantly ENJOY!  
  
  
*What a day, first of all, we had a story line, where Trish kissed me, (well ate me really!) which although Amy said was fine by her, I really got the feelin' there was more to this than she was lettin' on. She almost pummelled Trish to death for god sakes! I mean she knows I don't fancy Trish, but somehow she seems to be WAY bothered 'bout it. I dunno what it is but I find Amy irresistable on some level, I think I'm falling in love with her, I mean Jeff is 110% behind the idea of us gettin' together off screen, but I dunno 'bout the idea, I'm not even sure this is the real thin' but I find myself drawn to her, God I wish I could know what she was thinkin', when we kiss, it's so hard to read her. God what is that noise out there, sounds like they're havin' a full blown fight in the hall.*  
  
" God Jeff what the hell is goin' on out there?!"  
  
" God knows, sounds cool though, lets go check it out Matt, please, you cant brood 'round here all day, I mean if I got to kiss two gorgeous girls in one day I'd be way psyched!"  
  
" Yea, but im not you AM I!, Ok Mr. Catfight extroadinaire, we can go see But no gettin involved, you shouldn't even be here after that brutal chair shot the doc. told you-  
  
"Ah quit the lecture, im a big boy now remember!?"  
  
"Yea but I worry 'bout you boyo!"  
  
"Lets go or it'll be over before we get there!"  
  
" alright, alright!"  
  
(As Matt and Jeff step out the door they see most of the superstars crowding down the bottom of the hall around the furthest door, they are all chanting)  
  
" Jeff can you make out what they're sayin'?"  
  
"Dunno sounds like BITCH to me! Wait no, It's Amy sayin bitch everyone else is sayin Lita.. Trish... what's up with them?!"  
  
" I aint waitin 'round to find out, Amy!"  
  
"Hey Matt! What's up?"  
  
" I should be askin' you the same thin' What's goin' on?"  
  
" well, it seems Trish, has a different point of view to mine."  
  
* What does she mean,*  
  
"Huh??"  
  
" Why don't you ask the blonde bimbo in there."  
  
" Trish what's goin' on"  
  
" Well Matt it seems that your little Lita, seems to be jealous of all the attention you've been givin' me lately."  
  
" What the hell do you mean."  
  
" Not just the kiss, how 'bout these flowers?"  
Trish opened the door a crack and was holdin' a bunch of white roses, and she held up the card attached to them, My darlin' Trish, thanx for last night, and for EVERYTHIN'.  
Love your dearest Matt.  
  
Lita looked at Matt in disbelief.  
  
" Matt how could you, you two faced bastard"  
  
WHACK. Matt touched his cheek in shock  
  
" OW, Amy I swear I've never seen those bunch of flowers before in my life, let alone wrote that card, and as for last night, I was with Jeff"  
  
"FOR CHRIST SAKES MATT ITS IN YOUR EXACT DAMN HANDWRITIN'!! I can't believe you could do this and not admit it, I thought I was your friend! HAH!"  
  
and Amy stormed off down the corridor, all the superstars letting her pass tears streaming down her face.  
  
The superstars looked at Matt in disgust and disbelief and after tossing him one last dirty look all went back to into their locker rooms, except for Joanie, who chased after Amy.  
  
" You conniving cow, don't you f***king care, you are just a dirty slut, you've  
ruined everythin'!" Matt spat at Trish. " Come on Jeff!"  
  
But Jeff was staring at Matt lookin with same mix of horror and disbelief that the others had.  
  
" Matt this aint right im your bro and I'll stand by you but doin this to aimes then lyin' aint right I thought you cared 'bout her more than this! And plus you were only with me 'til nine, then you said you had to do somethin' important. WELL?!  
  
**************************************************  
Hah Hah Did it again didn't I?  
What you think of the next part?  
Its gotten pretty angsty but im sure it'll work out, Please R&R or you wont know what happens next will you!?   
Thanx   
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
  
  



	4. what did i do wrong?

Chapter 4- What Did I Do Wrong?  
Disclaimer, I dont own n e of the characters in this wacky whirl of fun I call my fiction. Dont worry its a bit angsty, it gets better I'd reckon!  
Dont sue me please I have nuthin you'd want.  
Review if poss.  
Enjoy!   
  
* I can't really tell him, maybe I should just lie.* Matt thought as he looked down at the ground  
  
" I can't tell you Jeff, I'm sorry."  
  
Jeff looked at him in disbelief, then put his hand to his head " God damn it Matt, you did it didn't you?!"  
  
"Jeff I-"  
  
"No Matt, I can't believe you! Goddamnit!" and with that Jeff strode away murmuring "WHY" to himself.  
  
Trish gave Matt a triumphant look, and walked over to him  
  
"Guess it's just me and you now babe,"   
  
Matt regarded her with horror.  
  
"God are you sick!? You have no idea what you've just done. You've ruined my life!"   
  
Trish looked at him coolly with a devilish smile, and said, " I'll see you later then!" It wasn't a question.  
  
Matt shook his head and walked away, sighing heavily to himself.  
  
(Back in Joanie's locker room)  
  
"Calm down aimes, calm down,"  
  
" calm down? CALM DOWN?!" she sniffed in between hysterical sobs " I loved him, at least I thought I loved him. How could he do this to me?!"  
  
" Amy he didn't know, most men would love to get they're hands on Trish (I'D like to get my hands on Trish, Grrr)"   
She murmured the last part as Amy broke down into even bigger fits of hysterical tears.  
  
"Oh, that aint what I meant Aimes, I mean, he's only human!"  
  
(knock knock)  
  
"GO AWAY" Joanie shouted "we're busy"  
  
" Joanie, it's Matt, Lemme in!"  
  
"I THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH, DON'T YOU?!"  
  
"Please Joan, OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
*FINE* she thought  
  
she opened the door and Matt came face to, ahem, chest with joanie.  
  
"WHAT?" she demanded  
  
"Please, let me see Aimes, We need to talk" He begged  
  
Joanie looked at Amy and stepped to the side, just in time to dodge the glass bottle that was being hurled across the room at Matt.  
  
"Amy, shit!" Matt cried as he barely dodged the flying bottle, which smashed on the wall inches from where he'd just been. It was then followed by a swift volley of other bottles, plates from tea and anything else she could grab and chuck!  
Matt was havin' a hard time dodging the array of items bein' thrown at him until a bottle connected heavily with his shoulder, which he let out a startled cry and said "DAMN AIMES ALRIGHT IM GOIN, IM GOIN!" and he scrambled down the corridor into his locker room.  
  
Jeff regarded him icily when he came rushing through the door and Matt came to a dead stop in front of him clutching at his shoulder which had blood oozing out of a quite deep wound and staining his top.  
  
" It's less than you deserve" Jeff spat at him.  
  
"Jeff, you gotta believe me, I'm not in with Trish, for one thing I already told you I like Amy and for two I would have told you straight away so you could shoot me!"  
  
Jeff's features softened slightly and he said quieter this time " Did you or did you not get those flowers, HONESTLY."  
  
"Honestly... yes I did"  
  
Jeff looked at him in shock.  
  
"Why did you lie then?"  
  
"Cos they weren't for Trish! They we're for Aimes... I was gonna ask her out tonight after the show, to show her IT MEANT NOTHING."  
  
" So it sorta went wrong huh?"  
  
"Kinda, yea"  
  
"AWWW Matty why didn't ya tell me I coulda stuck up for ya rather than make things worse, great goin' huh?"  
  
"Well if aimes let me near her rather than gettin' me with sharp glass objects maybe we could make this better."  
  
"Yup, one thing though, if you did it for aimes, why is your exact handwritin' sayin to my darlin' TRISH?"  
  
"I only wrote to my darlin, then wrote the rest, dunno why, Trish musta found 'em in here and filled her name in I guess."  
  
"Ok, well, lets go sort this mess out huh?"  
  
  
(Back at Joanie's room)  
  
Joanie answered the door to the two Hardyz.  
  
They explained what happened, well at least tried to.  
  
After listening dubiously Amy said "Sound like a gripping tale boys but, WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE ANYTHIN' YOU DAMN WELL SAY!?  
***********************************  
  
Here we go again, oh well, deal with it, Review please and more soon.  
  
Thanx  
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
  
XXX  



	5. Proof

Chapter 5 - Proof  
  
Disclaimer: Hi again, dont sue me I hav nuthin cool ne way, these good folks at wwf dont belong 2 me (They own themselves, And Vince does, WWF etc.)  
So Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Look Aimes, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I know deep inside that some part of you would love to forgive me, you gotta trust me!"  
  
"Sorry Matt I dont gotta do anything for you anymore, in fact I've already been to Vince and told him to make the writers break it off between us on screen!"  
  
"Amy give me a chance I'm beggin' you. How 'bout me an' Jeff go make Trish tell the truth, then would you contemplate forgivin' me?"  
  
"Matt why do you even bother to lie, thats what's worse 'bout this!"  
  
Amy looked at the pleading expression on Matt's face.  
  
*Ahhh what could it hurt to give the guy a chance? I wish it hadn't come to this though.*  
  
"Fine Matt, you're on, I don't see the point as you obviously did It, but I guess if you can bribe Trish into goin' along with this, fine."  
  
*Bribe Trish* Amy thought bitterly * Probly only takes a seedy motel and lots of wine for that* she felt tears welling inside her again and said "Go on then, get outta here!"  
  
And with one last sorrowful look, Matt pulled Jeff out of the room and down the hall, they heard the door slam behind them.  
  
Matt winced at the bang and said "God, she's so upset, I shoulda seen she wasn't happy with the kiss and this wouldn't of happened" after touching his swollen cheek gingerly he continued "I'm such an insensitive idiot!" * God she has a strong whack!* he thought.  
  
"Matt you couldn't of known how she felt, she said she was fine with it, I was there 'member?"  
  
" I guess. God, Trish has come so close to ruinin' evrythin' what's this about anyway, does she have a crush on me or wants to hurt Amy, what?"  
  
"guess the only way to find out is to ask her Matt."  
  
"I don't wanna, I dont trust her, far as I can throw her."  
  
"Maybe she's lonely, ya know, she hardly has any friends here an' doesn't belong to a team since she ditched T&A!"  
  
"Yea, well she aint doin herself any favours is she, and plus all the guys hate me, even Adam and Jay wont talk to me!"  
  
"Go set her straight then, use that Hardy charm your blessed with!"  
  
"Alright keep your hair dye on! If I aint back in half an hour send a search party and a cattleprod!"  
  
"why?"  
  
"in case I need help gettin' her off of me!"  
***************  
  
In Trish's locker room  
  
*this is goin better than I planned, Amy's a gullible wreck and Matt is so hated he'll be beggin' me to make his day tee hee, bet he could use some company 'bout now, even his freak of a brother won't believe him!  
And if he comes knockin' I'll be ready with THIS outfit to stun and entice him to my Canadian charms!*  
  
Trish looked herself over, she was pleased with the ensemble, a ultra mini-skirt in shiny black leather and a very revealing silk blouse topped with her knee high boots and hair flyin' free with minimal make-up, sittin' on her leopard print double seat sofa which she insisted was carted round after her when she went to different arenas, it was- as well as her wardrobe- the one thing she couldn't do without. She poured two glasses with champagne and sat, waiting for Matt to come, which she knew he would.  
  
Knock knock   
  
"Who is it?" she cooed  
  
"Trish, it's Matt" he said forcefully "Lemmie in."  
  
"Just a sec"  
  
*The moment I've been waitin' for, YES! I knew he couldn't resist!*  
  
Trish made her way to the door and leaning on the frame, swung the door open and fixed Matt with that devilish but irresistible smile.  
  
"Hiya" she purred, " I knew you'd come see me, come on in hun"   
  
"Trish, I can't stay for long here, more important people LIKE AMY to see" he said emphasising Amy.  
  
"Awww Matty, don't play coy with me, no one else is in here, you can drop the charade, I know you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did, probably more."  
  
She leaned in closer and Matt could smell her musky perfume, he felt slightly dizzy and overcome with the scent, the temperature seemed to soar.  
  
Matt felt a little sick and had to sit back, close his eyes and inhale deeply to clear his head, as he opened his eyes he found himself face to face with Trish her tongue in his mouth.  
He sat shocked for a moment then quickly pulled away.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doin' Trish, you know I dont feel that way, c'mon gimmie a break will ya, I've had enough of you forcin' yourself on me, it aint right, you could ruin my career or worse, Amy already hates me, what's this about, you got a crush on me, tryin' to get at Amy, or are you just sick?!"  
  
"I love you Matt, ever since I first saw you, but you've always been so outta reach, until now!"  
  
Matt didn't know if this was the truth but tried to push his advantage.  
  
"if you loved me, you'd let me be happy, an' I'd be happiest with Aimes, c'mon give this up now an' we'll forget it happened alright?!"  
  
"not alright Matt, this is real and I am NOT givin' you up to that ho' you could do so much better, sorry but this is how it is stayin!"  
**********************************************  
  
Here we go again, what do ya think of the 5th instalment?  
Please review so I have somethin' to do in my dull evenings 'cept homework!  
More soon  
Thanx  
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. What will it take?

Chapter 6- What will it take?  
  
Disclaimer: dont own the characters, dont sue I have nuthin good, no flaming please, I dont mean to offend,  
ENJOY!  
  
  
Jeff was pacing madly up and down the hall, just a little out of the way of Trish the she devil's room.  
He had gone along this patch of hall so much in these few minutes, he was sure he was making a groove in the floor where his feet had been endlessly moving like he was programmed to go round this specific area.  
It had been 15 minutes and his big bro still hadn't emerged from the 'lions den' so to speak, he was starting to think he should have brought that cattle prod, just in case, y'know?  
  
*How long does it take to get an answer outta the skanky ho' ?* he thought.  
  
*How does Matt put up with all this crap? he always was the strong one, I guess. He must love Amy more than I thought, he'd brave the terrifyin' Trish just for her, I mean she's a man eater make no mistake, but she is cute.. but puttin' Matty through all this? I'd rather beat her to a pulp then get jiggy with her, but unfortunately I dont hit girls, though she doesn't qualify as a girl so much as a she-devil in my point of view, but hey, all the guys believed her over Matt, so did I for that matter.. God what kinda brother am I? Turnin' on Matt like that, but I guess Aimes is like a younger sister to me, hopefully not Matt 'cos that'd be a felon, but someone to protect, just like Matt does for me.* Jeff sighed and checked his watch, 20 minutes and counting...  
  
**************************  
  
"Trish this can't go on, I mean this isn't love, it's lust, or somethin' I mean, you dont even know me that well."  
  
"I'd like to Matt, a lot, you've been the perfect guy in and out of the ring, and all I want is to know you feel the same, to ditch Amy and follow the road to our love."  
  
"Trish, you could have said somethin' a little earlier huh? I mean you have been here awhile."  
  
"I wanted to but the opportunity didn't come up 'til recently. C'mon say you love me, or at least come have a drink with me..."  
  
"sorry Trish, can't do that, dunno what you've done to it, or what you'll try to do.. I should go"  
  
Matt turned and headed for the door but Trish surprisingly fast in those stubby heels rushed to the door to block his way.  
  
"Matty, baby, don't do this to me, I love you..." she slurred, she had obviously become a little drunk.  
  
"I know.. you, you wanna..." Trish giggled before falling over.  
  
Matt managed to catch her before she hit the floor and said " (sigh) c'mon lets lie you down" before tiredly carrying her to her couch and putting her down.  
  
"OOOOooooo knew you wanted me Mattyyyy" she giggled before pulling him on top of her.  
  
She kissed him again, deeper this time and Matt couldn't smell or taste any alcohol on her breath.  
  
He pulled away and said "You BITCH, you aren't even drunk, thought you could lure me in did you?"  
  
"Aww c'mon Matty I'm only human, and plus, I hate to remind you that there are security cameras in these locker rooms, so if someone were to see something they shouldn't your career or non-existent relationship with Amy could take a nose-dive huh?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare, you bitch."  
  
"oh believe me I would, we'd still have my salary get through on hun."  
  
"I can't believe you. I ain't puttin' up with this Trish you can't blackmail me."  
  
"Will they believe you or me they all hate you for what YOUR doin' to poor Amy. Why do you wanna be with someone who'd believe me over her treasured boyf? Or ex anyway?"  
  
"Im goin Trish, I don't care anymore!"  
  
Matt dashed outta the room, and almost smack into Jeff who looked more than a little relived," God Matt, I was jus' 'bout to go get that cattleprod!" seeing Matt's expression "Oh God, what she do?!"  
  
"she's tryin' to blackmail me into goin' out wit' her, Oh god Jeff im in deep shit!" he sank to the ground and leant his head back against the wall.  
  
"WHERE?WHY?WHEN?"  
  
"all very good questions, none of which I know the answer to."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Well, when we were in there she kissed me again, got my guard down, an' she reminded me they have security cams in all the rooms here so there aren't anymore INCIDENTS durin' shows an' from that angle it kinda looks that I did it to her, if Vince or Aimes saw I'd lose somethin' if Vince got it an' MORE than somethin' if Amy saw it. WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO END THIS!?"  
  
********************  
  
I know it got a little far fetched but it'll be more sensible if you want, im just a bit fruity 2nite, anyway, review, be honest but no flaming, soz if I offended, but since that kiss I guess I had to make her the baddie. Soz :)  
  
More soon.  
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
  
xXx  



	7. Denial and Deception

Chapter 7- Denial and Deception  
  
Disclaimer: Hi once again, don't own n e characters in the story, they do, (And Vince, WWF etc.)  
So dont sue my, you dont want ne thing I have, soz if this causes offence to ne 1 this was just somethin' I made up when I was bored, review and ENJOY! :)  
  
*************************  
  
It pained Jeff to see his brother like this, helpless, defenceless, ALONE.  
Matt was meant to be the strong one, full of wisdom and courage, and yet, he was stumped. Jeff wished he could take this away, carry Matt's burden just as he'd done for Jeff so many times.  
  
"Matt, don't give up, it's her word against ours, we will find a solution."  
  
Matt looked up at Jeff, his chocolate brown eyes full of hurt and pain, but one thing that hadn't been there earlier, HOPE.  
  
"Thanks for all this Jeff, I couldn't do this alone."  
  
"It's the least I can do for you Matty, after everything you've done for me."  
  
Matt smiled weakly and Jeff helped him to his feet.  
  
"We'd be out with Ad' and Jay now if this hadn't happened" Matt said unhappily, "Jeff, we have to have as many people on our side as poss. The more who are against Trish the better our case, right?"  
  
"I guess, but there aren't many peeps here, it's gotten quite late you know."  
  
"Jeff, I wanna go home, think things over, I want you to go try an' find as many people who don't believe Trish as possible, right?"  
  
"Cool, I get to play spy guy!" seeing Matt's serious expression, "alright, chill, I know it's important, I'll be sensible, try and relax ok?   
  
"Ok, but I cant promise anythin'." Matt gave a small grin, and he already looked better, some of the warmth and cheer back to his face.  
  
"Thats the spirit, have a nice night, to quote Mick... sorta."  
  
Matt gave his little bro a playful shove and said "Go on then, get goin'!"  
  
"I know I know, places to go, people to intimidate!"  
  
And Jeff turned and ran down the corridor.  
  
Matt watched Jeff go, so thankful Jeff was with him on this one. Eventually as Jeff was outta sight, Matt turned and headed for his locker room, he needed to get his stuff before headin' home.  
********************  
  
Trish watched Jeff go and swooned at Matt through a small crack in her door.  
  
*So close and yet, so far* Trish thought bitterly. *I could have sworn that my plan of enticement would work, but he pulled away, damn him, how could someone I care for so greatly, hurt and dispise me so much?! I'll make him love me, if I have to follow him to the ends of the universe and back, he's just playin' hard to get!* And with that in mind, clomped over and slumped on her couch and drained both glasses of champagne.   
  
********************  
  
Jeff stepped into the chattering bar in the center of NYC where the guys came after shows sometimes, the music loud, the chatter louder.  
  
A small hush gathered when a few saw him, but the regulars and stars were used to 'celebs' like himself.   
  
He sighted Farooq and Bradshaw of the APA sitting with Jackie and Adam and Jay. He picked his way through the crowd and said "Hi guys." Loudly above the noise.  
They turned to look at him and only Jay said Hi back.  
  
Jeff pulled him to one side as the others resumed talking.  
  
"What's up with them?" Jeff queried.  
  
"Oh well' Ad is just peed 'bout Matt and Aimes, Jackie on Amy's side of course and APA are slightly drunk and pissed with Matt too!"  
  
"God, Jay, he didn't do anythin', Trish set him up, tryin' to steal him from Aimes."  
  
"I'd love to believe you boy but, your his bro, you'd stick up for him no matter what!"  
  
"Actually, I was as pissed as you guys but when Matt explained-"  
  
"You kissed and made up" Jay finished  
  
"Why are you bein' like this? Matt is one of you and Adam's best friends!"  
  
"I know but Ad has always had a thing for Amy and if Matt was two timin' her it hit's too close for him."  
  
"Why can't you guys give Matt a chance? Let me explain..."  
********************  
  
  
Matt reached his locker room and pulled out his key, he swung the door open and slumped into a chair, exhausted from the events of the day. As he reached for the sports bag with his stuff in it he saw a note attached to it.  
  
I know Trish's secret, and I think I can help you Matt. If you are interested, meet me in the parking lot at 12 tonight.  
  
"What the?" Matt trailed off.  
  
*Guess it couldn't hurt*  
  
He looked at his watch "11.30 I should get movin'." He pulled on a new T-shirt and picked up his bag. He headed out to meet the mystery note leaver.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ok that was chapter 7, review and tell me what you think.  
  
More soon, keep checking back.  
  
Thanx  
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
xXx  
  



	8. If Only

Chapter 8-If Only  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own n e characters in this story, they do themselves, (I wish I owned Matt but it aint guna happen so..)  
I dont own WWF or n e 1 I throw in this crazy ride of fun that spawns from my mind so 4get it.  
Don't sue me cos u will get nuthin cos I dont own n e thing good.  
If dis causes offence, soz I dont mean n e thing by it its just a load of crap I thought up wen I was bored so enjoy!  
**********************  
  
Matt briskly made his way down the almost deserted corridors of the inner arena.  
He felt uneasy, what if this was another trap or plan by Trish to get him alone again.?  
He would never hit a woman or girl as a rule, even in self-defence unless he was in serious danger, *but you never can tell with Trish* he thought.  
  
As he made his way into the quiet parking lot, he thought he saw the shadows move, but it could have been a trick of the light.  
  
"Hello?" he called, hearing the echo of his voice bounce round the area. "Anyone here?"  
  
He was about to turn and leave when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and a voice said "Matt, knew you'd come, lets go for a little drive..."  
**********************  
  
  
After spending the better part of an hour trying to convince a dubious Jay and an inebriated APA and Adam that Matt had been set up, Jeff was gettin' slightly peed at his 'best friends' and colleagues.   
  
"Look all im sayin' is to give him a chance, if Amy can then you guys should too!"  
  
"Look, Jeff, I may bbee an incy wikle bit pisssd but I saw what I know and thats Matt!" Adam slurred rather incoherently.  
  
Jeff and Jay gave confused glances across the table from each other and Jay said "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to stick up for the guy after all the times he's bailed us out." In a tone that was rather non-committal.  
  
"Just, think it over, 'k?" Jeff said before rising from the table and heading back to the arena to get his stuff. "Bye guys" he tossed at them and Adam waved happily at him.  
Jeff shook his head and left.  
  
He reached the arena at around quarter past twelve and wondered if Matt was still there. After checking the locker room and seeing Matt's stuff gone he decided to call the room that they were sharing. / ring ring, ring ring. / "sorry the number is not responding, please try again later" came the irritating recorded message at the other end of the line. He tried again, no response. "Weird, his stuff's gone but he 'aint at the room or here" Jeff sighed, it had been a long night. Jeff suddenly remembered Matt's Cell phone that he always had in case of emergencies. After one ring it switched to the answerphone. " Hey, this is Matt, sorry but I cant get to the phone right now, so, leave a name and message at the tone an' I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks." / bleep/  
  
"Hi Matt, it's me, I've been to the bar, talked to Adam an' Jay, or at least tried to, an' now I'm back at the arena, you 'aint here, obviously, so you know, get back to me to let me know you're alright, K? bye"  
  
Jeff hung up and looked at his Cell uneasily, Matt NEVER had his phone off, or he was at home. Jeff didn't like the look of this, but thought that, as he couldn't do anything here, he would head to the hotel.  
  
As he walked down the corridor he saw a piece of paper on the ground, that had writing on it. " I know Trishes secret an' I think I can help you Matt, if you are interested, meet me at the parkin' lot at 12 tonight, Shit Matt, how stupid are you!" Jeff shouted to no-one after reading it aloud.  
  
He dropped the note and ran down the corridor to the parking lot. It was empty apart from a couple of cars including Matt's own, with his sports bag next to it.  
  
"Matt!" he yelled "Where are you bro!" but no-one heard.  
******************  
  
"I don't get it" Matt was saying " What do you want out of all of this?"  
  
"Trish, that's what I want, I know it was just a storyline to her, but she's so gorgeous, but she could never want someone like me."  
  
"So how can I help?"  
  
"Get her to have a talk with me, that's all I want, to know she likes me."  
  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anythin' you know. If only it was as easy as you make it sound."  
  
"Sure, Thanks Matt, your alright."  
  
"Thanks *I think* you too!"  
  
And the note leaver dropped him off at the hotel.  
  
Matt checked his phone which had been on silent and saw he had missed a call from Jeff. He listened to the message and called Jeff back " Hi Jeff, how's it goin'?"  
  
"Ok I guess, I think I made some headway with Ad' an' Jay, they're gonna sleep on it."  
  
" I'm sure you tried your best Jeff."  
  
"Damn right, I'll meet you at the-" And the fone went dead.  
  
Matt checked it angrily, "What the hell?" He tried calling Jeff back but nothing happened.  
  
Jeff had to be in trouble!  
  
*********************************  
  
There we go, chapter 8 done, please review, no flaming please, and more soon, keep checking back daily.  
  
Thanx  
  
Twyst of Fate Gurl  
xXx  



	9. Better than nothing

Chapter 9- Better than nothin'  
  
Disclaimer...- I don't own n e of these characters, maybe sum day ( I wish!), so Please don't sue me as I have nothin' worth suing me 4. Review please, no flaming, soz if I offend I dont mean n e thing by it so ENJOY!  
  
Authors notes: / denotes actions or sounds  
* denotes thoughts  
  
Amy was sittin' in her hotel room felling sorry for herself.   
  
*Maybe I should have listened to Matt, I mean it's not like we were actually goin' out, but if he wanted to be with Trish, he could have told me, or maybe he doesn't, I mean it would be very like her to try to set him up, evil cow. God I wish I wasn't so irrational 'bout all of this. I'm so stupid, I might have ruined things with Matt, but he should have been back by now. I wonder what he's thinkin'?*  
  
*****************************  
Matt was pacing 'round the car park, trying Jeff's phone again and again. He was gettin' slightly worried about his brothers well being and decided to rush to the hotel. He got into his car and sped in that direction.  
  
*****************************  
  
Jeff was stood in the hotel lobby hittin' his phone.   
  
"Work, damn you! Oh you're meant to recharge the battery once in a while!   
Duh! I hope Matt 'aint too worried bout me!"  
  
Jeff got his keys from the front desk and made his way quietly along the corridor to his and Matt's room.  
  
He checked his watch "Whoa! It's a good thing we aren't workin' tomorrow! I forgot how late it was."  
  
He swung the door open and hung his leather coat on the back of it. Then he turned round the corner and saw... Trish, lying on his bed!  
  
Jeff wasn't entirely shocked. " I think you've got the wrong bed, Trish."   
  
He walked over and put his sports bag down.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure." Trish said enticingly.  
  
"Why Miss Stratus are you trying to seduce me?" Jeff said, a little sarcastically.  
  
" Well Jeff, do you want to be seduced?"   
  
"Right...." Jeff trailed off.  
  
"I'm not kidding Jeff."  
  
"Well if it's not a joke, get in my steamy passionate bed of lurve." Jeff said with excitement.  
  
"Let's order a bottle of champagne, and charge it to Matt." She said deviously.  
  
" No, don't worry I'll pay for it, you do know I aint actually gonna sleep with you, RIGHT?"  
  
" We'll see about that after the champagne."   
  
/Trish grabs the phone, and presses 1 for room service./  
  
"Hello, this is room 217 I would like to order a bottle of your finest champagne,"  
  
"FINEST! Finest, how much is that gonna cost?!"  
  
"Yes $75 will be fine, goodbye,"  
  
"$75, God woman I don't have that amount in cash, I don't save, that's MATT'S JOB, I SPEND."  
  
" I bet you're saving somethin' extra special for later." Trish said in a seductive tone.  
  
Jeff gulped and raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Sit down Jeff, sit down!"  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
" That will be room service, hang on there Jeff I'll be right with you,"  
  
" Hello here is your champagne, that will be $75 please."  
  
"Charge it to the room's tab."  
  
She closed the door, and leapt on Jeff's lap. Jeff pulled back. " Jeff I won't bite....THAT HARD!"  
  
After the consumption of several glasses of high percentage alcohol, also courtesy of the mini-bar Jeff was feeling more than a little woozy.  
  
"Iz this what youu tried to ddo wit Mattyy in your lock up room!?" Jeff said drunkenly  
  
"Oh, Jeff, this will be a LOT better than what I'd do to Matt, I PROMISE." *NOT LIKELY*  
**********************  
  
Afterwards they just lay in Jeff's bed, and Trish was about to order some more champagne, when the door swung open....   
  
  
*****************************  
  
Soz it was another cliff hanger!  
Review please, no flaming!  
More soon!  
  
Thanx  
  
Twyst of Fate gurl  
xXx  
  
  
  



	10. What's Goin' On?

Chapter 10- What's Goin' On?   
  
  
disclaimer: I don't own n e of these characters, so Please don't sue me as I have nothin' worth suing me 4. Review please, no flaming, soz if I offend I dont mean n e thing by it so ENJOY!  
*******************  
  
"C'MON!" Matt growled impatiently. He had been stuck in this damn traffic queue for 15 minutes since setting off.   
  
*Any thin' coulda happened to Jeff by now! For so late at night theres an awful lotta traffic!*   
  
Cars were honking their horns and sitting bumper to bumper for about a mile. Matt was quickly gettin peed off.  
  
*I'll be lucky to make it to the airport tomorrow, let alone back to the hotel tonight at this rate.*  
  
Finally the queue started to move however slowly.  
  
*Not long now* Matt thought sarcastically.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Maybe Matt has come back and just decided not to come see me.* Amy thought.  
  
It was late and she didn't fancy staying up much longer waiting for Matt.  
  
*Maybe he's with Trish, well whatever, I hardly even care anymore, but Matt's right, somewhere deep inside I would love to forgive him and if he goes to all this trouble to pull this off, it means he really does love me too!*  
  
Amy sank back against the headboard of her bed and flicked the TV channels, of course, she wasn't expecting to see anything good at this time off night. With a sigh she switched the TV off and flicked off the light, it didn't look like Matt was coming tonight.  
  
She lay down and closed her eyes, she was so tired she felt like she could sleep for a month.   
  
*maybe I should ask Vince for a month off.*  
  
She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard moans and grunts from the room next door.  
  
*What the Hell? Thats Matt and Jeff's room, and Jeff is meant to be out with Adam and Jay... MATT?!*  
  
Amy got up from her bed, got dressed quickly and went out into the bright corridor.  
It would make sense that Matt wouldn't come see her if he was with Trish!  
  
"OOO that better not be you Matthew Moore Hardy" She growled to herself.  
  
She tried the lock.. OPEN.  
  
Amy steeled herself for the worst and swung the door open, two figures were visible in that bed and one was unmistakably Trish, plus her clothes were on the floor!  
  
The Hardy that was with her was under the covers, HIDDEN FROM VIEW!  
  
Amy allowed herself an angry growl before she stepped fully into the room, flicked the light on and slammed the door closed.  
  
This didn't seem to register with Trish for a moment but then she sat up, squinting with the bright unexpected light and pulled more covers over her, robbing the male of his, and in that moment, Amy saw a flash of hair, PURPLE HAIR!  
  
"JEFF!" She shrieked, louder than she meant to.  
  
Jeff raised his head from the bed, bleary eyed and sweaty, he looked rather inebriated.  
  
"Amy?" he said, confused  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JEFF, IN BED WITH THAT, THAT WHORE!?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"JEFF!" she shouted at him, then she made her way over to the bed and smacked poor, drunken little Jeff round the head which seemed to wake him up slightly.  
  
"HUH!?" Jeff said before looking over at Trish, seeming to remember what he'd just done and saying  
  
"SHIT! OH MY GOD, WE ACTUALLY DID IT!!!? AHHH!"  
  
Trish looked pleased with herself.  
  
"What are you smiling at you devious little slut! Thought that one Hardy was better than none?!" Amy yelled  
  
"OMG! MATT IS GONNA FREAK!" Jeff exclaimed "WHATS HE GONNA DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT!?"  
  
"Kill you probly" Trish murmured gleefully.  
  
"HAH! YOU GOT ME DRUNK THATS THE ONLY WAY THIS EVER WOULDA HAPPENED! I have SOME taste you know!"  
  
" Not much" Amy said to herself.  
  
" YOU BITCH TRISH!"  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff but we'll have to break it off, you're not my type you know?"  
  
Out in the corridors the other superstars had started to come out into the corridor to see what all the commotion was about, other guests were also coming out to complain about the early morning disturbance.  
  
Adam and Jay exchanged glances, wondering if it was Matt and Jeff fighting "Or another Matt and Amy fight" Stone Cold put in.  
  
Back inside the room...  
  
  
"Trish, for god sake why? Is this a cry for attention or do you think this will interest Matt?!"  
  
"I'm getting him back, he could have had me but instead I had to turn to his precious little brother for attention, He hurt me and so I'm hurting him! He didn't want you involved, obviously thinkin' it was his fight but by pulling away he's got you involved and this is the best way to make him pay!"  
  
"This won't make him like you any more you realise!"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore! It's about suffering and he has done that to me, I loved him and he spat it out in my face, and he might be equally pissed with you so I win either way!"  
  
Amy and Jeff looked shocked and disgusted.   
  
Just then, the door swung open once again....  
  
*************************************  
  
Ok not much to go now you know, I'm sorry 'bout always doin a cliff hanger but it makes it more interesting.  
More soon keep checking back, Review please, no flaming  
  
Thanx  
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
xXx  
  



	11. Guilty Faces in Guilty Places

Chapter 11-Guilty faces in Guilty places  
  
Disclaimer: Hi again, dont sue me I hav nuthin cool ne way, these good folks at wwf dont belong 2 me (They own themselves, And Vince does, WWF etc.)  
So Enjoy!  
  
Distribution- Fine but ask me first!  
  
****************************  
  
/Jeff, Amy and Trish all take a deep breath and look at the door, Fearing the worst, but they sigh in relief when a nervous looking Chris Irvine( Y2J) is pushed in by some other superstars. Chris looks like he is ready for the worst too and when he looks up winces like he's gonna get hit, then he registers what he's seein' and looks shocked./  
  
"Um, Hi guys, What you been doin?" He says knowingly  
  
" Not what you're thinkin' by your expression, well, only those two!"  
  
"Wow Jeff, SCORE!"   
  
/Amy and Trish roll their eyes/  
  
"Uh, anyway" (Chris says catching a glance at Amy's murderous expression) "The other guests and superstars made me come in here cos' you guys are makin' an awful lotta noise and, Well, IT'S 3AM FOR GOD'S SAKES!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Chris we didn't realise we were makin that much noise, we'll keep it down OK?"  
  
"Thanks, I dont like bein' ambassador to the noisy so SHUT THE HELL UP FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT K?!"  
  
"AHH quit doin' your goddamn line Chris!"  
  
"Sorry, well, Night!"  
  
And Chris- looking more relived then when he came in- left.  
  
"Oh Chris" Amy shouted as he was just out the door  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't mention this to Matt K? We don't want a dead Hardy on our hands!"  
  
"Sure! Where is the boy anyway?"  
  
"Dunno, back any second!"  
  
"K, rather you than me!"  
  
And Chris shut the door.  
  
"Phew, Glad that wasn't Matt, we'd have been in deep shit!" Jeff murmured.  
  
"We aint outta the water yet you know, He will flip when he comes back to this."  
  
******************************  
  
"FINALLY!" Matt said as he neared the hotel "I thought I'd be in that jam all night!"  
  
It had been about 60 minutes in the queue and he'd been listening to Pearl Jam for 30 of those, until his tape cocked up and went all fuzzy and distorted, Matt felt like he was gonna explode.  
  
He pulled up to the hotel and saw the lights still on, thank god, he'd once been locked out of a hotel after Jeff convinced him a night of partying was way better than a night of sleeping, and they had to sleep in Matt's car all night, which was the last time Matt listened to his nutty bro.'s suggestion over his gut instinct.  
  
He got his keys from the front desk of the sleepy clerk, and made his way up to the room.  
  
He quietly swung open the door, in case Jeffy was in bed, he didn't wanna wake him, Jeff was meant to have a couple weeks off and be recoverin' from an injury, but Jeff never took time off, he felt like he owed it to the fans, and Matt agreed.  
  
He stepped into the room and saw......  
  
  
Awww, Jeff, sleepin' like a baby, he looked like he'd been tossin'and turnin' in his sleep, Matt wondered how long he'd been in bed.  
  
Matt put his sport bag down next to Jeff's and got ready for bed, just then a thought hit him.  
  
*Oh God Amy! I was meant to go see her 'bout this mess. OH GOD! She already hates me enough, I guess I'll have to get her alone sometime tomorrow, if she'll let me. ARRGHHH!*  
  
Matt felt very tired, he turned the alarm on extra loud, just in case he overslept, which he never did, and shot one last look at Jeff, sleeping so peacefully, and Matt too, then couldn't fight it off any longer, and he fell into a not very peaceful, but much needed sleep.  
****************  
/Beep beep, beep beep/   
  
"Urrgh!" Matt flipped onto his back and slammed down on the alarm, *oh to sleep again!*  
  
Somehow he managed to pull himself out of the warm bed and into the shower. He welcomed the hot water, spraying down his back, waking him up. He bet that Jeff probably wasn't even awake yet, God! It wasn't like the boy was even busy last night!  
  
After about 10 minutes, Matt managed to drag himself outta the shower, towel round his waist, and wake Jeff from his black abyss under the covers.  
  
"Mmmph" Jeff murmured on Matt's first attempt, God why did Jeff have to be like this, every single goddamn morning!   
After a while Matt managed to drag his lump of a brother partially out from the covers and throw a cold, wet towel from the bathroom over him to shock him up.  
  
"AHH! What the- Oh, Matt, HI!" Jeff said, rather more awake at this point.  
  
"What's up with you, you're actin kinda weird and you've only been up 2 minutes!"  
  
"Oh, nothin, didn't hear you come in last night thats all, What time were you back?"  
  
"Around 3ish why? What were you doin'?" Matt asked knowingly as Y2J had last night, Jeff thought.  
  
"Nothin'! God, why would you think that?!"  
  
"I know you too well bro, now get up! We got a plane to catch!"  
  
"Alright! Consider me there!"  
  
After taking the customary 25 minutes in the shower *Sometimes I swear he's a woman!* They cleared up their stuff and went to the airport.  
  
On the plane everyone seemed to be avoiding Matt, some were just winking or giving knowing glances towards Jeff, some were just not talking to him.  
  
"Hey Chris."  
  
"Oh hi Matt, What's up?"  
  
"Everyone's avoiding me, what's goin' on?"  
  
"Dunno what you mean my man!"  
  
"Am I missin' somethin' here!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean? I think you're just tired man, get some shut eye and forget about it!"  
  
And with that Chris went off, shaking his head.  
  
*What are they keepin' from me?! Maybe Jeff will know*  
  
Matt slumped down beside Jeff and poured his heart out but he, surprisingly, got the same answer as Chris had given!  
  
"OMG! What is goin' on round here?"  
  
Matt went off in search of Amy, but instead bumped into Trish, who had a smug little look on her face.  
  
Matt visibly flinched away from her but Trish said "God Matt, what's up, such a ball of nerves!"  
  
"In case you can't guess, it's cos of you, you run so hot and cold with me!"  
  
"Aw, that aint it Matty! Tell Trishy what's up?"  
  
"Not that you care, but all the guys are avoidin' me, I can't even get a straight answer outta Jeff, you wouldn't happen to know what's up would you?"  
  
"Well Matt now that you mention it......"  
  
********************************************  
  
You probly all hate me for all the cliff hangers dont ya?!  
  
Well deal with it, review, tell me what you think, if you wanna, you can mail me saucy_girl_@hotmail.com , no flaming please, if you wanna use my story just tell me first k?!  
  
And more soon!  
  
Thanx  
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
xXx  



	12. Lying Eyes

It Doesn't Bother me...REALLY!  
Chapter 12- Lying eyes  
Disclaimer: God, I am gettin SOOOOOOOO tired with these disclaimer thingys, so, y'all know the drill by now I dont own ne of these characters, yadda, yadda, yadda..  
R&R no flaming, soz if I offend. enjoy!  
  
Authors notes: Soz I haven't written this for ages cos I was on hols, so keep checkin' back, not much more to go now! Oh and * denotes thought.  
Distribution: Fine but ask first.  
**************************  
  
Trish leaned in closer and Matt leaned further away.  
  
"Matt, if you wanna know, you'll have to trust me!" Trish purred.  
  
Matt frowned and said " Just spill it Trish, it can't be that bad!"  
  
"WEEEEELLLLLLLL....."  
  
"Trish!" Chris Irvine (Jericho) called "Come here a sec would ya?"  
  
Trish shot Matt an apologetic glance over her shoulder before tottering away to join Chris.  
  
Matt banged his fist on the drinks table in front of him in frustration. *Why does everyone wanna keep somethin' from me?!* He got up and made his way to where Amy and Joanie where sitting *Best try an' talk to Aimes and sort ONE mess out*  
"Hey, um Joan, could you leave us for a sec?" Matt asked.  
  
Joanie shot a questioning glance at Amy who nodded it was alright and Joanie said "fine, I'll leave you two in private..." She winked at Amy who rolled her eyes and then left.  
  
"Hey" Matt said as he sat down in Joanie's recently vacated seat. "Hey" Amy replied.  
  
"Look" They said in unison.  
  
"Me first" Together again.  
  
Amy giggled "Fine, I'll go first"   
  
Matt nodded ok.  
  
"Look Matt, I've had a lotta time to think things over, and Jeff said you were back late last night so that was fine, but I mean, maybe I was a little unfair on you and I shoulda given you the benefit of the doubt over TRISH, Jeff backed you up and it WOULD be like Trish to try somethin' like this to get between us so, if its ok with you I'd say, lets forget it ever happened K?"  
  
"YEAH Amy! Thank God, I've been goin' nuts not talkin' to you an' not seein' you!"  
Matt grinned.  
  
"Great so, cya later then!"  
  
"Wait Amy, MY TURN?!"  
  
"OH YEAH, I almost forgot...HEY is that Chris callin' me I should go..!"  
  
"Oh Aimes, not you too?"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Everyone's keepin somethin' from me, and you're in on it too??"  
  
"Matty, I think you're just sleep deprived, why don't you go get some shut eye before we land?"  
  
"DONT TRY AN' BULLSHIT ME AMY, ITS BEEN A HARD ENOUGH WEEK ALREADY! someone better tell me before I beat it outta someone!"  
  
"Oh Matt, I would but it'd kill you!"  
  
"What would? c'mon Amy gimmie a break! I wont get mad I promise!"  
  
"Oh, but you will Matt believe me, even I got mad!"  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
"I really wanna Matt but I don't wanna see you *Or Jeff* get hurt.  
  
"I'm a big boy Aimes, I can handle myself you know!" Matt regarded her set expression.  
"Ok, fine, dont tell me! I'll go get pissed, forget all about it yeah? Then I might do drugs, ruin my career an' run my car off a cliff! Sounds like a plan to me Amy, whaddaya think!?"  
  
Amy looked uncomfortable and finally said "Ok fine Matt, I'll tell ya, but you aint gonna like it..."  
***  
  
Jeff watched Amy and Matt suspiciously but then cracked a smile. They were talkin again so they have made up. * Well good, as long as Matt's happy, I'm happy AND ALIVE* Jeff took a sip of his coke, glanced around then back to Matt and Amy. His big bro's expression had suddenly become serious. Jeff gulped and said to Steve Austin who was now sitting beside him "I'm gonna go jump out the window, cover for me!"  
  
"You bet!" Austin replied.  
  
Jeff dashed for the toilets and locked himself in, hopefully the plane would be landing soon!  
***  
  
".... So that's why, an' we all knew how much Trish's hurt you over the past week, all the guys now believe you cos they all heard last night, an' we all knew how much you didn't want Jeff involved or hurt by this so we decided not to mention it..."  
  
"So that's why you decided to believe me, cos you caught her screwin' my little brother!?!?"  
  
"Matt, it wasn't like that!"  
  
"I s'pose you'll be sayin' it was an accident next an' she fell on his..." Matt trailed off.  
  
"I'll kill em'! Her for touchin' my brother an' him for touchin' TRISH!" he spat in disgust.  
  
He heard Amy call out "Matt wait" as he got up and saw Jeff's panicked self run for the toilets. Matt allowed himself a growl of anger before starting towards them too * I hope for Jeff's sake they have parachutes in there!* He was almost there when Steve and Paul (HHH) blocked his progression.  
  
"Hey man, where you goin?" Paul queried.  
  
"Oh, decided to talk to me now huh?"  
  
"Whaddaya mean? I've just been busy rehearsin' my promo, thats all!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah guys look, IM kinda busy now so..."  
  
"Look Matt, you can't kill him." Steve reasoned "I mean, he was drunk, she was hot..."he trailed off.  
  
"You're defendin' them?!" Matt yelled, seething with rage.  
  
"It ain't like that Matt, look I don't wanna fight!"  
  
"Then get outta my way!" Matt managed to push past them towards the cubicle where Jeff was cowering.  
  
And that was when Adam punched him.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hi, another cliff hanger I know, but not much left. Please review, no flaming, hope I haven't offended anyone, if I have, soz. Keep checking back, more soon!  
  
Thanx  
  
Twyst of fate gurl  
xXx  
  



	13. Troubled Waters

It doesn't bother me... REALLY  
Chapter 13- Troubled Waters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Vince, WWFE and themselves do, I don't mean to offend, don't sue me I have nothing! Sorry I haven't worked on this for ages but it is definitely getting finished now!  
********************************************************************************  
  
" Adam SHIT," Matt yelped, blood dripping from his split lip.  
  
" That's for Amy," Adam mumbled obviously drunk.   
  
" Adam!" Paul, Steve, Chris and Jay, pulled the two away from each other just in case.  
  
" Ad I didn't do anything to Amy."   
  
" You made her hurt,"   
  
" Jay!" Matt said desperately not wanting to fight with his inebriated friend,  
  
" Come on Ad, look Amy is fine see, let's go sit." He led Adam away closely flanked by Paul for safety, Matt touched his fat lip and winced. Then he turned his attention to the toilet door. A harassed looking flight attendant was standing by the door.  
  
" Sir other passengers would like to use the toilet."  
  
" Umm I can't right now, Uhh its a family crisis, and I don't have a death wish." The steward shot a helpless glance at the passengers crowded round the cubicle.  
  
Matt said, " I'm his brother I'll handle it."  
  
"Okay sir," said the steward rather relieved.  
  
" Jeff get the hell outta there now!"  
  
" I don't wanna die Matt."  
  
" Look I'll kill you when we land, but other people need to use the toilet Jeff."  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Look I'll go sit down, just get out here." The door slowly opened and Jeff came gingerly out.  
  
"Okay I'm out." Other passengers were relieved as the queue started to move. Matt took Jeff's arm and sat him down in his seat.  
  
"I'm totally disappointed in you Jeff." Matt said, not as angry as Jeff had expected, more upset.  
  
" I-" Jeff started, but Matt got up, and went and sat on his on his own, across the cabin. Jeff was confused, he'd expected Matt to open a can of whoopass on him, but this was kinda worse. Getting the silent treatment meant Matt was really peed. Lots of people tried to talk to Matt, he ignored them all even Amy. And when the plane landed, he got his bag, and left in his own private limo, not a shared one like usual.  
  
Jeff shared with Chris (Y2J) Irvine as Matt had bailed.  
  
" Wow junior, Guess you got lucky huh?"  
"Not really Chris, Matt's givin' me the silent treatment, which is worse 'cos if we had a fight we'd be done with this shows he's real hurt or pissed, at this point I can't tell which."  
  
"Awww poor you kiddo, I bet it'll blow over soon, you and Matt are so close it can't last long."  
  
"I hope so, I hate when he's mad at me."  
  
When they got to the arena, the Hardyz locker room was, well, locked.  
  
"Damn I guess I'll have to go see if there's a new one available."  
  
"Share with me Jeff, I have a big one but you'll have to try make up with Matt before we record Raw."  
  
The rehearsals went fine until it got to the Hardyz v Taker and Kane for the tag team titles... no Matt.  
  
Mark and Mike were laughing and joking around in the ring when the Hardyz music Death from Above hit and Jeff stepped out alone "Lita" behind him.  
  
Mark (taker) shouted "Still no luck Jeff?"  
  
Jeff shook his head and ran down to ringside.  
The trainer was there; they usually practiced some moves and warmed up with the trainer first then ran through the match.  
  
Jeff stepped in the ring and said, "We can't do the match without him guys!"  
"Yeah ok, we'll go tell Vince what's up and come find you when we're sorted."  
Jeff dragged himself back to him and Chris' locker room, Amy comforting him "it'll be ok, this'll all work out."  
But Jeff couldn't lift his spirits.  
Amy sighed, Matt needed time That's all, but she decided to try and talk to him.  
She found the Hardyz locker room open and saw Matt sitting, his head in his hands still in his street clothes.  
"Matt" She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"What Amy?" Matt said without looking up.  
"Why are you doin' this? Poor Jeff is all torn up, he'd rather you just yelled at him and hit him or somethin'!"  
"Or our lives I've yelled and we'd fight, but he still doesn't learn. He doesn't realize the consequences of his actions that everything can't end with a fight. He knows all the crap Trish has put me through and all she's done over the past few weeks! And he goes and sleeps with her! What the hell do you want me to do ask when the wedding is?! I try to teach him but it doesn't get through so WHY BOTHER!?"  
Just then a runner came in.  
"Uh, Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your tag match has been changed."  
"Oh? To what?"  
"A match against your brother...... in a steel cage."  
  



	14. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

It Doesn't Bother Me...REALLY  
  
Chapter 14: Blood is thicker than...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Vince, WWFE and themselves do, I don't mean to offend, don't sue me I have nothing! Sorry I haven't worked on this for ages but it is definitely getting finished now! If you like the Hardyz check out my new site www.hardyzloversden.cjb.net Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What, no rehearsals, no planning, LIVE ON AIR!?"  
  
"That's what it says here sir."  
  
"NO! I wont do it!"  
  
"Vince says you have to!"  
  
"Why the hell did he make that match?"  
  
"He didn't. Your brother did."  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"when you didn't show for your tag rehearsal Mark went to see Vince to tell him, then Jeff barged in and asked for the match."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"I don't know sir, something about you being mad at him and this is the way to sort it, like how you used to."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well you'll have to see Vince about it, he was talking about re-writing half this months scripts for it."  
  
"Fine, I will!"  
  
And with that Matt stormed out of the room leaving Amy and the messenger looking dazed.  
**********  
  
Jeff sat, fingers steepled together, arms resting on the table in front of him.  
*This has to make Matt talk to me*  
  
Chris was roaming round the locker room worrying.  
  
"Jeff man, I don't think this is a good idea. You know what Matt can be like when he's angry. It could get BRUTAL!"  
  
"I know how to handle my brother Chris!"  
  
"Yeah but-"  
And with that Jeff ran out of Chris' locker room.  
**********  
  
"Vince look, I don't want our family quarrels splashed all over the television, it isn't fair."  
  
" The fact of the matter Matt, is that it will boost ratings to a new high! Fans would love to see you and Jeff go at it! When you did for the king of the ring qualifier, because of the, ahem, Eddie incident the crowd split down the middle rooting for you, they'd never seen it before, Adam and Jay always get the arguments and crap and it's interesting for the fans to see you two as well. Even though you didn't want to hurt Jeff then and kinda, went easy on him from the fan standpoint, it would be an interesting development, and you can make up at the end."  
  
"But its wrong, and it's compromising the fans position, what if they don't want to see us fight, we are a popular TAG TEAM, TAG, i.e. together Vince, what if it does the exact opposite and drives fans away, the fans are the most important factor in Jeff and My careers, and putting them off is not an option!"  
  
"I understand where you are coming from but still Matt-"   
  
"No, one of us could get seriously hurt, no rehearsals, no practice, no game plan, like a fight on the streets!"  
  
"I am aware of the repercussions this might cause but I'm sure you will handle it. I'm sorry Matt but this is my decision and I'm pulling rank, you will go out there and give it your all!"  
  
"I won't fight! I refuse to face my baby brother!"  
  
"YOU WILL GO OUT THERE AND GIVE IT YOUR ALL! Now go get ready!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"OUT!"  
************  
  
"The next match is scheduled for one fall, weighing in at 212 pounds Jeff Hardy!"  
  
The Hardyz tune death from above played and the crowd went wild.  
  
"And weighing in at 223 pounds facing him is Matt Hardy!"  
  
The crowd were confused but went wild anyway, figuring it was a mistake.  
  
"Jeff, we don't have to do this..." Matt murmured.  
  
"Yeah we do Matt, we have to settle this!"  
  
"Why couldn't we talk it over I've calmed down now, I was wrong and should have talked to you, but I was so angry, after what Trish did, you just welcomed her into your bed what did you expect me to do!"  
  
Jeff said nothing more and locked up with Matt  
  
"C'mon bro is that the best you can do, hit me!" Jeff taunted.  
  
"No Jeff! I won't."  
  
"I'll make you." Jeff grunted slamming into Matt, flooring him.  
Matt groaned but stood up, Jeff kept on the offensive hitting Matt with a series of punches, Matt took them but did nothing, Jeff swept out his feet from under him, then going top rope and hitting a Swanton Bomb, Matt did nothing just rolled over clutching his ribs.  
  
"Well Matt Hardy doesn't seem to want any of his brother and just taking all the moves Jeff throws at him." J.R commented.  
  
"You see, no unity in the WWF, even brothers are going at it, and if you were more like the Alliance you wouldn't have this problem." Paul Heyman commented.  
  
"Do you ever quit kissing your own ass Paul?" J.R snapped.  
  
Jeff had just hit a Twist of Fate on Matt.  
  
"Ready to fight yet Matt?" Jeff whispered  
  
"Jeff, I'm not doing this."  
  
"...And Jeff Hardy just hit Matt with his own finisher, that had to hurt, but Matt still wont battle back."   
  
  
Just then Amy ran down the ramp, she had been watching from the monitor backstage and had had enough. She ran into the ring and stood between Matt and Jeff.  
She shook her head at Jeff and started telling him to stop, Jeff shook his head no, and Amy motioned for a mic.  
  
"STOP IT, STOP IT NOW JEFF! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, BACK OFF! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF WATCHING THIS, YOU CAN'T DO THIS. HES YOUR BROTHER! HE REFUSED TO FIGHT WITH YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE WRONG! DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?"  
  
Jeff started toward Matt again but Adam, Jay, Kurt and Chris also ran down to ringside.  
  
"NO! this is mad, Jeff. C'mon! it should be the other way round and you have no reason to do this! You're brothers!" Kurt said as Chris and Jay restrained Jeff, while he and Adam stayed in front of Matt.  
  
"I was tryin' to get him to fight back." Jeff reasoned, still looking ashamed as Amy helped Matt to his feet, with a little help from the guys.  
  
Amy frowned and looked angrily at Jeff while she, Kurt and Adam helped Matt to the back.  
  
Jeff looked very ashamed as Matt was helped out and started out after him, with Jay and Chris next to him.  
  
What would Matt say?  
************************************************************************  
  
That's chapter 14 done, one to go, Aww poor you guys huh?  
Like I said, like anything Hardyz or Amy? Check out my site www.hardyzloversden.cjb.net k?  
Review please  
Thanx  
  
Twist Of Fate Gurl  
xXx  



	15. The End Is Only The Beginning

It Doesn't Bother Me... REALLY!  
Chapter 15: The end is only the beginning  
  
Disclaimer: Read the other 14 all over again if u don't get it!  
Distribution: Fine. Ask me first.  
Enjoy!  
************************************************************************  
  
Amy held Matt tightly in her arms. "Are you OK Matty?" She asked worriedly brushing the hair out of his face.  
  
"I'll live." He groaned as she held an ice pack to his face.  
  
"It was real brave what you did out there Matt, you are one hell of a brother!" Kurt commended.  
  
"Speaking of brothers" Adam trailed off as Jeff slunk into the room, flanked by Chris and Jay.  
  
"Matt," Jeff murmured "I am so incredibly sorry, I cannot believe what I did out there, I... I just wanted you to fight, hit me so this could be over, guess I got a little carried away."  
  
"It's OK Jeff I get why you did it, but I could never hurt my baby brother, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. After all Trish did, I expected you to feel the same, but the way I hear it now... you were real drunk, I get it, an' I shoulda known that you would never... with Trish for the hell of it! I'm sorry Bro."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am that's a cert."  
  
"We cool?"  
  
"Oh, we're cool alright!"  
  
"Good."  
  
The two brothers embraced and Matt grimaced over Jeff's shoulder  
  
"Oh right, sorry Matt."  
  
Just then Vince came in.   
  
"Well boys, I have to say one thing. That was great! The way you guys rallied round, as friends was great, the fans ate it up, Jeff great brute force and Matt, nice endurance, you gonna be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine Vince, I'm a fighter." Matt drawled.  
  
"Great, look, I think you boys should have a couple weeks off, for your troubles, we'll work it in! Genius sheer genius." Vince muttered as he walked out, a bounce to his step.   
  
"Well, that was weird." Jay commented.  
  
"I say we go to a club and celebrate! That is, if Matt's up to it?" Chris asked.  
  
"Sure, hey might as well loosen up a bit, just don't expect any brake dancing K guys?"  
  
"Aww, party pooper." Jeff joked  
  
"Lets go." Amy enthused  
**********  
  
When they returned from the bar they parted their separate ways.  
  
"We'll see ya tomorrow Matt, before we have to go traveling, it's alright for some, havin' time off huh?" Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll meet up at breakfast, night guys." Matt said watching them leave.  
  
"Wow, long night." Amy smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna hit the hay." Jeff yawned.  
  
"K, as long as it's alone boy, I got no probs!" Matt quipped.  
  
"Ha, ha, night guys." Jeff said, dragging himself to the lift.  
  
"So, it's you and me kid." Amy said looking up at Matt.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Matt grinned.  
  
"I bet you'd like one of my famous massages to ease up those stiff muscles huh?"  
  
"I might well do..."  
  
"And, I night away from Jeff's snoring?" Amy winked.  
  
"Now, that I definitely need!" Matt nodded linking arms with Amy.  
  
"Shall we?" He offered.  
  
"We definitely shall." Amy said leading him upstairs.  
  
**********  
  
  
"Morning..." Jeff grinned knowingly, as Matt and Amy came into the dining room arms linked, Matt looking a lot better this morning.  
  
"Well, you guys look, Rested." Chris grinned.  
  
"Yeah, nice night was it?" Adam asked.  
  
"Very." Amy smiled.  
  
"Well, we only have a few more hours before we have to be going, guess you guys are goin' back to Cameron for a while?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah, a couple of weeks off, do us the world of good." Matt smiled looking at Amy.  
  
"Oh brother, get a room!" Jeff shook his head.  
  
"We better be going." Jay said at length.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see you guys in a few weeks. Try and let Jeff get some sleep ok?" Chris quipped.  
  
The guys all waved goodbye and went to go get their bags.  
**********  
  
Amy said " I'm gonna go pack, see you guys in a bit."  
  
"Ok, meet you here in a while."   
  
"I'm gonna go get some souvenirs." Jeff said.  
  
"K, I'll be here."  
  
"Matt..." Matt heard a voice purr in his ear.  
  
"What the- Trish, what are you doin' here, get away from me."  
  
"Matt, I understand that you would be upset, but please, Hear me out."  
  
"You got five minutes."  
  
"OK, Well, ever since I saw you, I thought you were hot, you were so kind and supportive and I'm sorry, I was really wrong but when I overheard you saying how much you liked her and then heard Amy talking to Joanie about you, I felt so jealous, I hated her and decided it had to be me, or no one. I'm sorry, and I know how much you cared about protecting Jeff and how you didn't want him involved and I thought it would be the best way to get you back, turning the person you care most about against you. But you hurt me so much so I just wanted to hit you where it hurt the most, your heart. 'cos that's what you broke."  
  
"Trish I didn't wanna hurt anyone and I didn't know you felt that way, I can't help what I feel for Amy and you didn't do yourself any favors by blackmailin' me y'know?"  
  
"I know, I've realized that now and I hope we can be friends?"  
  
"I guess so... I don't like holdin' grudges anyway Trish, so yeah, we'll forget it."  
  
"Thanks Matt." She said, leaning over and kissing him gently on the cheek.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
She walked off just as Jeff was returning. "What the hell was that?"   
  
"She was just apologizing, we're gonna try an' be friends."  
  
"Oh, right. Good." Jeff nodded.  
  
"Hey guys whats up," Amy said appearing with her bags.  
  
"We better be goin', lots to do." Matt said.  
  
"I guess this is a case off all's well that ends well huh Matt?" Jeff said as he grabbed his bag.  
  
"Y'know Jeff, I have a feeling that this is only the beginning!"  
  
THE END???  
************************************************************************  
  
That's my little story done, what do Ya'll think?  
Enough demand and I might think about a sequel, who knows?  
Review please, and if ya like the Hardyz you'll love my site.  
www.hardyzloversden.cjb.net   
  
Thanx  
  
Twyst Of Fate Gurl  
xXx  
  
  



End file.
